The NIDDK framework for translational research is expansive, ranging from bench to bedside all the way up to community-based interventions. But this extensive framework leaves some important gaps: (1) It sometimes disconnects laboratory from population research, impeding discovery of novel risk factors for diabetes and novel complications of diabetes or diabetes treatment; (2) It sometimes assumes that large trials have made treatment and prevention of diabetes matters of 'settled science', when in fact there are lingering controversies; (3) It generally ignores patient safety as a subject of investigation, despite persistent concerns about safety across a wide range of diabetes drugs and diabetes treatment strategies. (4) It sometimes ignores the underiying clinical complexity of patients with diabetes, especially those who are older or who have coexisting heart disease or cancer. At the Hopkins-UMD DRC, we have a track record of supporting research that fills these gaps, often with high-impact publications. We propose to construct a Healthcare & Population Science (HPS) Core that support research to fill these gaps and thereby serve a unique role nationally among the DRCs and CDTRs: The HPS Core will have 4 Sub-Cores: (1) Clinical, Molecular, and Pharmaco Epidemiology (Yeh, Segal) (2) Clinical Trials (Brancati, Davis); 3) Behavior & Psychometrics Sub-Core (Hill-Briggs); (4) Biostatistics Sub-Core (Wang). Themes of special interest will include: Health Disparities; Evidence-Based Medicine (including Systematic reviews and Meta-analysis); Novel Risk Factors and Complications; Healthcare interventions (including Population Health and Disease management; Bariatric Surgery; Personalized Medicine; Tailored behavioral interventions; and Drug Safety.